<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning by SpaceGuardianlover1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944813">Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997'>SpaceGuardianlover1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Spock, Episode : s01episode24 This side of Paradise, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Jealous James T. Kirk, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Jim crying and drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Oblivious Spock (Star Trek), Pining James T. Kirk, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Requited Unrequited Love, Sad James T. Kirk, Top James T Kirk, Wet Dream, Yearing Jim Kirk, Yearing Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk Yearing for each other<br/>Each Chapter out of each other's point of view</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Leila Kalomi/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kirk's point of view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adun - Husband<br/>Ashaya - love</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim telling his feelings. Jim's point of view</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jim's point of view.</strong>
</p><p>5 months into their five year mission and Jim was desperately pining after Spock.</p><p>Jim has never in his life want another person as much as he wanted Spock. He didn't even want anything more as much as he wanted Spock. Yet he knew Spock wasn't his to have. This was the truth of Jim's want and need. Jim would never share this part of himself with another soul.</p><p>As Jim sat in his completely dark quarters, he decided to make a log entry. He needed to say what was in his heart out loud. Even if Spock would never know.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Captain's personal log, stardate 57641.5</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Captain James T. Kirk recording</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I find myself , desperately in love with my first officer. I realise I have wanted no other other then Spock. Not even any of my previous lovers. Spock is precious to me. I want Spock and I find I must have him. This is an honest truth. I cannot share this part of myself with anyone. Not even leonard McCoy, although he is my best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I realise I have passed the point where i could stop this yearning in myself. My skin is on fire and I need Spock to sooth me, but longing for a life with Spock, begin to hurt. My heart hurt. My chest hurt, But i am accustomed to pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't help how I feel. I realise I can handle the longing afar for a relationship with someone I knew could never be mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would dream of slidding my fingers through Spock's soft black hair. I would feel spock's body move against mine. I could feel him moving with me, and It would feel so wonderful and perfect. I would run my fingers through his chest hair. I hear him moaning my name, but that is all it would ever be, a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kirk out.</em>
</p><p>Jim sighed. He got up and undressed himself, leaving him in his briefs. He fell ontop of the bed and allowed the sleep to overtake him</p><p>
  <em>It's the heated whisper in his ear,as spock's arms envelope around his waist, fingers fanning possessively over his chest and stomach, spock's hard member rubbing against his ass cheeks, making him cry out in pure pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim's breath hitched as spock's fingers gently rub and pull his sensitive hard nubs. Spock licks a wet strip over the curve of jim's ear, jim's hips bucking up to the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Adun" Jim moans, placing his hands over spock's "Don't tease me " Jim pleads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ashaya, You know, I wish to take my time with you" Spock returns in a low teasing voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock pinches Jim's nipples. Jim lays his head on Spock's shoulder, crying out. Spock places a trail of kisses over Jim's neck, making jim moan in pleasure. Spock sucks a mark into the skin of jim's neck, knowing there would be a mark tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Jim jerks awake from his dream. He was feeling painfully hard. </p><p>He lifts his hips and pulls his briefs off, freeing his hard member. He takes himself in hand. The feel of his own hand felt good, but he wishes to have spock's hand on him. Jim moans as he strokes himself from root to tip. He slowly stroke himself and then he strokes himself faster. With his other hand, he rolls his balls and Squeezes them. Jim's arch off the mattress as he strokes himself faster and faster.</p><p>After a few moments, Jim feels his orgasm ripple through him "Spock!" Jim cries out and Spill over his fingers.</p><p>Jim's body covered in sweat and semen. Jim brings his breathing under control and falls asleep again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spock's point of view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spock's point of view </p><p>Ashayam - beloved<br/>Ashaya  - love.<br/>Thy'la - friend, brother, lover</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spock's point of view of his feelings for Jim.</p><p>The last Chapter will be the love confessions and bonding.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy these two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock was in love with his Captain. No other could bring about out the emotions in him like Jim. Spock felt need, lust, jealousy, hunger and love.</p><p>There was no being in the whole universe not even his ex betrothed, T'Pring, spock wants more then Jim.</p><p>Spock was attempting to meditate, but Jim's naked body kept popping into his mind.</p><p>Spock could see Jim's golden skin yearning to be touched. He could see that beautifully softly rounded stomach and naked chest. Spock could almost feel Jim's skin on his fingertips. His honey hazel eyes, so curious and filled with excitement. His eyes was where spock could get himself caught  and he wanted to so very much.</p><p>
  <em>First officers personal log, stardate 57641.5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Commander Spock Recording</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish to have Jim, but my vulcan part keeps me from reaching for my jim. My human half screaming and yearning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish to touch his golden skin. I wish to feel his body underneath mine. I wish to learn each part of his body. I wish to learn how to please my Thy'la.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I recently discovered that I share a vulcan soul bond with my Captain. It is the Thy'la bond. A ancient vulcan bond for warriors. I share two of the three meanings with my Captain. However, I am certain that my captain does not recuperate my feelings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shall keep this information to myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, Jim is not mine to have. No matter how much I wish him to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do not know how much longer I shall be able to refrain myself from pulling the Captain into my arms, however I must not allow myself to do so, risking letting the Captain know of my feelings, might just push him away and frighten him. I do not wish for that to ever happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing Jim with others, brings out Jealousy, possessiveness and hunger in me, which I fear very much. I have never felt such emotions in my whole existence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock out.</em>
</p><p>Spock stood up from his desk and went to the bathroom to splash water in his face, to cool his burning skin. He walked back into his quaters. He got into a pair of black silk pajamas. He got under the covers and allowed sleep to overcome him.</p><p>
  <em>"let me see you come,sweetheart" Jim whispers into Spock's ear. Spock shivers as he feels Jim's hot breath tickling his neck.</em>
</p><p><em>Spock needs no guidance to mould himself against jim. Spock lets out a deep groan </em> <em>against Jim's neck, as he continue to grind against him.</em></p><p>
  <em>One of Jim's hands gently strokes his hairy chest and the other one stroking spock's thighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim whines, feeling Spock's natural lubricant wetting his skin. Jim loved the mess he was making. He loved Spock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you come for me,ashaya?" Jim asks softly as he takes one of Spock's hands in his and brings it up to his lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come for me,baby"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock whimpers softly as Jim suck one of his fingers into his mouth. Spock's  hips begin to stutter, as jim continue to suck on his finger. He gasps for breath. His breaths becoming needy moans. Spock's  free hand cluches Jim's hip tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jim" Spock chokes out and buries his face in Jim's neck. His hand blindly reaching to thread it self in Jim's hair. "Oh! Jim, please" spock sobs out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim could feel him come. It felt wonderful and pleasing to watch him. He rocks his hips to draw out his orgasm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim's arms came around him tenderly and he leans back against spock. In the after glow of spock's orgasm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you" Jim murmurs and allows Spock to draw him into a deep, hungry kiss and melts into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock leans his forehead against Jim's temple</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "And I you, Ashayam" Spocks replies hoarsely</em>
</p><p>Spock gasps out of his wet dream. He looks down at the wet spot on his pants. Spock feels embarresed. Spock had hoped that he would be spared one of the human traits, but unfortunately not. It made him feel ashamed. He got up to clean himself and got back into his bed. The image of him and Jim together still fresh in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally having our yearing soothed part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Jim and Spock finally get together or will what happened between Spock and Leila stop them from getting together?</p><p>Will they ever sooth the yearing.</p><p>Part 2 will be posted Tomorrow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For two weeks, Jim and Spock had been avoiding each other. Jim was beginning to miss Spock, their chats and their chess games.</p><p>Another day has passed. Jim was on his way to meet Leonard for their weekly drink.</p><p>Spock had gotten into the Turbolift beside him. Jim was stairing at the floor. "Are you alright,Captain?" Spock asks. Jim could see that Spock was uncomfortable and it hurt "Yes. And you?" Jim returns, trying to hide the misery he felt and succeeding. "I am adequate, Captain" Spock replies, before walking through the open turbolift doors. Jim sighs as He watched Spock's retreating backside. Another pang of hurt pulsing inside his body.</p><p>Jim enters medbay and finds Leonard waiting for him "You look like hell,Jim" Leonard comments. Jim just let out a sad smile "Alright,what's eatin' ya?" Leonard asks with a frown. Jim shakes his head "Nothing" Jim replies. Leonard groans fustratedly. These two morons! He mentally screams "Jim, come on. You're makin' yourself miserable, just suck it up and tell the walking computer how you feel, please" Leonard demands softly. "How? He can't even stand being in the same room as I. Today, I could clearly see how uncomfortable he was" Jim scoffs. Leonard shook his head in frustration "They say love is blind but they didn't say hard of hearing and stubborn to boot." Leonard groans " I can't even decide who is the bigger pain in the butt,you or the Hobgoblin" Leonard says frustrated and takes a sip from his glass. "Hey!" Jim scowls,devensively folding his arms over his chest. "You're such an infant"Leonard says blowing out the breath he had been holding in.</p><p>Later, Jim was in his quaters, sitting at his desk. He had been doing repports since He came back from medbay. He sighs in frustration. Holding these feelings in was really taking it's toll, so he decides to do anothe log entry.</p><p>
  <em>Captain's personal log, stardate 57605.7</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Captain James T. Kirk recording</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could this yearning possibly get any worse? Becuase it sure as Hell did. Tonight after my shift in the turbolift I could see how uncomfortable Spock was at my presence. Does my presence suddenly bother him so much?</em>
</p><p>Jim wipes away the single tear that was making it's way down his cheek and sniffs.</p><p>
  <em>I began to wonder if we ever truly was friends. Did our friendship ever matter to him? Should I give up? But how do I sooth my yearning for him?</em>
</p><p>Tears of frustration and pain was now rolling down Jim's cheeks. He let out a sob.</p><p>
  <em>I can't bear this anymore. I just can't</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kirk out.</em>
</p><p>Spock was in Uhura's quaters practicing a piece of music for their concert, but Spock's mind was not at their practicing.</p><p>Uhura eyes him "Spock?" She calls, trying to get his attention. "I aoplogise, Nyota, my mind is not here tonight" Spock aoplogises. She shakes her head "Spock, why don't you just speak to Jim? I hate seeing you so miserable. " Uhura comments. Spock got up "I should meditate" Spock says before turning and leaving.</p><p>Spock returns to his quaters.</p><p>He tries to meditate, but finds that Jim was able to invade his mind yet again</p><p>He walked over to his desk and decided to make a log entry.</p><p>
  <em>Commander's personal log,Stardate 57605.6</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Commander Spock recording</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have more difficulty meditating. Jim has yet again invaded my mind. I cannot erase him from my mind and I find i do not wish to either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love Jim with all my being,but how do I tell him this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This situation is truly becoming more and more unbearable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what I must do, i must have Jim. I must.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock out.</em>
</p><p>The next morning on the bridge, Jim was sitting on his chair. Thoughts drifting and fingers spraying out over his thighs. Spock turns and glances at him, but turns back. The image of jim's hands on his thighs making heat spead through him.</p><p>"Captain, we're approaching Omicron Ceti three" Painter says from the helm. "Standard orbit, Mr Painter" the cpatain replies and turns to Uhura "Lieutenant, maintain Transmission patern"  he orders her "Aye, Captain" she replies. "Mr Spock, could there be anyone left on the planet?" The captain asks his first officer. "Negative, Captain. Berthold rays are recent discovery. We do not however have full knowledge of their nature. it is however known  that living animal tissue destintegrates under exposure. I do not see how Sandoval's group could have survived after three years" Spock replies.</p><p>"Could we risk us going down?" The captain asks. "We can risk limited  exposure" Spock replies.</p><p>"Captain, we've established orbit and have pinpointed a settlement" Painter speaks up.</p><p>"Spock,equip a landing party of five, including Doctor McCoy and biologist to accompany me to the surface" The Captain orders.</p><p>They beamed down to a farm,which looked  like a earth farm. They were met by a man, called Elias and he and the captain and Spock Spoke about those who didn't survive.  "Captain,this planet is being bombared by berthhold rays as our repports indicated, we will be save for a week, if deemed necessary, however------" Spock speaks "But these people aren't suppose to be alive" Jim finishes his sentence. "Could it be they're not?"Sulu asks</p><p>"Jim, you touched him. He was warm He is alive, No doubt about it" Doctor Mccoy chimes in.</p><p>While the rest of the landing party was outisde looking around. Jim, leonard and Spock went with Elias to the farm house. </p><p>"Elias?" A woman asks "Ah, Leila. Come meet our guests. Captain Kirk, Doctor Mccoy and Spock" elias entroduces them. Spock's eyes widen. He was familiar with Leila. "Spock and I have met before. We know each other from Starfleet Academy" Leila says. Leila was once in love with Spock and might still be, however Spock could never return that love, because he had chosen to be fully Vulcan. Immediately Jim felt jealously pulsing inside his chest. Although, he knew there was nothing between Spock and this woman.</p><p>While the others relaxed, Spock decided to examine the plants on the planet. </p><p>Spock was examining a pink plant when it suddenly  it sprayed something in his face. Spock fell to the ground cluching his head in pain.</p><p>"No" Spock cries out in pain</p><p>"It shouldn't hurt" Leila says</p><p>"No, I can't. Please don't " Spocks pleads with her.</p><p>"It didn't hurt us" Leila argues</p><p>"I am not like you" Spock argues back</p><p>But suddenly the pain disappeared  and it felt good. "I love you, I can love you" Spock exclaims. Vulcan logic all but forgotten. And also that he was in love with his Captai.</p><p>Spock pulled Leila into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Jim had realised that he had to get his crew out of there. He got out his communicator</p><p>"Spock!" Jim calls</p><p>"Yes, what do you want?" Spock anwsers</p><p>Something was not right with Spock. He didn't sound right. Jim frowns</p><p>"We must beam back and leave this planet" Jim says</p><p>"I don't think I will" spock replies</p><p>Jim's frown deepens "Spock! Report to me immediately. " Jim orders, but no reply came.</p><p>Jim looked at leonard standing next to him "Jim, that didn't sound at all like Spock" Leonard comments worriedly. "I though you said you would like him if he mellowed a little" Jim says. Leonard shook his head "I didn't say that" leonard argues. "Yes you did." Jim argues back. "Not really" Leonard counters </p><p>Jim had decided to go look for spock and he found him, head resting in Leila's lap and leila leaning down to kiss Spock. Jim let out a soft broken sound, then turned and fled.</p><p>Back on the Enterpise Jim was making his way back to the bridge.</p><p>Jim was coming undone. The pain  he felt was pulsing painfully hot in his veins making his chest hurt, But he knew he had work to do and to make a plan to save his ship.</p><p>One by one all of Jim's crew was leaving the ship and it felt as though they were betraying him. But he knew it was the spores.</p><p>The plant he had thrown away earlier  sprays him in the face. " Enterpise to Spock" Jim comms</p><p>"Yes Jim. What is it now?" Spock anwsers. </p><p>"I've decided to join you. I understand now" jim says</p><p>"Jim that is wonderful. When will you join us?" Spock replies</p><p>"I have a few things to pack. Meet me at the beam down point" Jim says.</p><p>"Alright. Leila and I shall be waiting for you"</p><p>"Kirk out"</p><p>Jim was packing his suitcase with a smile, then walks over to the safe to retrieve his medals. He loses his smile. Somehow it didn't feel righr, but he pressed on to the transporter room</p><p>Once there  the image of Spock and leila kissing was in his mind and he felt jealousy and anger returning and suddenly  he realised the only way to kill the spores was through anger and he had to get spock back to help him.</p><p>Much later after they had gotten their crew back and left orbit. Jim was sitting in his room after his shift. The pain of Spock kissing someone else rushed back.</p><p>
  <em>Captain's personal log, stardate 5797.5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Captain James T Kirk recording</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just feeling the good those spores gave felt good, but Spock kissing her brought so much pain.</em>
</p><p>Jim allowed his tears to fall</p><p>
  <em>It has proofen to me that I didn't ever stand a chance with Spock</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This truly hurts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kirk out</em>
</p><p>Jim walked over to the cupboard where he kept his alcohol and got bottle out and took a sip from it. He leaned against a wall of his quaters, slipped down the wall pulling his legs up against his chest and allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks. Seeing Spock kissing someone else freshly in his mind.</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Spock was in his quaters sitting at his desk. He was confused as to why Jim refused him entry to his quaters.</p><p>
  <em>Commander's personal log, Stardate 57597.5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Commander Spock recording</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am at a loss as to why Jim does not wish to speak with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must however admit, my yearning for my Thy'la has become more powerful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shall however have to find a way to find out what might have caused Jim to avoid me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock out</em>
</p><p>The next morning Jim woke up with a pounding headache. He massaged his temples. He moans out in pain.</p><p>After his morning rutine was completed, he was on ruite to medbay. " Are you alright, Captain?" Spock asks from behind him. Jim moved his hands to his temples "Shhhh. Headache" Jim whispers massaging his temples. Spock's face softened. Jim was not really in the mood to explain so before he ebteted Medbay he said "I'll see you later"</p><p>Jim entered medbay and saw leonard rearranging cupboards "Jim, what's wrong?" His friend asks watching him massage his temples. "Drink and cry"  jim mumbles under his breath. "Cry?about what?" Leonard asks "Spock" Jim replies. Leonard rolled his eyes. Why didn't that surprise him. He injected Jim with a pain killer hypo.</p><p>"I love him, but after he kissed leila. It hurt bad, bonesey" Jim sobs. Suddenly he cries anew. Leonard pulled Jim against his chest "No,no,no, Jimmy. Don't cry darlin' don't cry. It's gonna be okay" leonard tries to calm him. Leonard was gonna kick spock's ass for hurting jim. "Jim. Im taking you off duty for the rest of the day. Go rest" Leonard says. Jim only nodded.</p><p>Much later, Jim wa slaying on his bed. Arm over his eyes. Blocking out the universe. His door chimed "Come in" Jim called out without removing  his arm from his face.</p><p>"Captain?" Jim hears the soft whisper. He romoves his arm from his eyes and sat up as he noticed Spock. "Spock, what are you doing here?" Jim asks. Spock could see that jim's eyes were red and puffy. He saw the dried tear tracks. "Jim. I wish to speak with you" Spock says. Jim gestured for him to sit on the chair right by his bed.</p><p>Spock looked down at the floor "Leonard has told me that you are upset at what you had witnesed on Omicron Ceti 3, between Leila and I. Jim you must know, I do not love leila. I never have and never will. I was under the influence of the spores. I have developed affection for you. I yearn for you" spock says. Jim puts his fingers under spock's chin and lifts his head to look into his eyes. A smile slowly made its way to Jim's lips "You do?" Jim asks uncertain. Spock also smiles "yes, jim" spock replies.</p><p>Jim got up from his bed, walked over to Spock and pulled him up to push him against the wall. Caging spock in with each of his hands pressing against the wall at the sides of Spock's head. Feeling Jim's body heat was intoxicating. It made him dizzy and drunk. And he was enjoying it. Spock dit not care of logic, right now He wanted Jim. He wanted him badly.</p><p>Jim plunges his lips against spock's. His tongue slipping into Spock's mouth. Spock allowed himself to moan freely, his hands shaking and moving over the powerful muscles of Jim's back. Spock wanted to feel Jim's bare skin. Spock wanted to kiss, Mark and make Jim cry out in pleasure.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finally having our yearing soothed part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will they finally sooth their yearning for each other?</p><p>Find out</p><p>ashayam- beloved; </p><p>k’diwa– beloved </p><p>t’hy’la– friend; soulmate; brother; lover</p><p>Ashaya - love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jim" He says hoarsely, he arching  into Jim's body. "I wish to touch your bare skin" .Jim pulled back "Of course, i want that too" he breathed, stepping back and pulling his command golds and under shirt over his head. Jim watched as Spock's hungry gaze scanning his bare abdomen.</p><p>Jim walked backward to the bed and fell onto the bed. Spock walked over and covered Jim's body with his and leans down to kiss Jim passionately.</p><p>Jim pulled at his shirts "spock, please i want to touch as well" Jim murmures between kisses. Spock smirks and then pulls away, pulling both science blue and undershirt over his head.</p><p>"Oh Spock, Look at you.You're magnificently beautiful and gorgeous." Jim breaths. His hands petting at the thick hair covering Spock's chest and stomach. Spock was pleased hearing that his Thy'la found him Aesthetically pleasing. </p><p>"You are the beautiful one,My Jim" Spock argues, as he allows his hands to gently move over Jim's chest, gently tweaking a nipple marvelling at the soft gasp Jim let out.</p><p>Jim's fumble with the buckle of Spock's belt. "I want you to lay on your back" Jim says. Spock feels uncertain, but decide to indulge Jim.</p><p>Jim was straddling his thighs and leaned down and kissed and sucked bruises into the skin of Spock's neck. Jim kisses down Spock's chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth and gently tweaked the other. Spock moans out helplessly at rising tide of sexual pleasure.</p><p>Jim got up and pulled off Spock's boots and socks, next he unbuckled the belt and pulled it off throwing it on the floor and then he unziped his pants and pulled his pants and briefs off, leaving the vulcan completely naked.</p><p>Jim stared at the green tinted, leaking erection that was revealed to him. Jim leaned down to brush a kiss over the head.</p><p>Jim moved his tongue over the wetness pooling at the slit. Spock moaned  breathlessly, hips gently thrusting, begging for Jim to take him into his warm and moist mouth.</p><p>Spock's chest rose and fell between breathless little moans, As Jim took him into his willing mouth and start to suck him hungerily.</p><p>"K'diwa," Spock groaned, hips drawing up, thrusting into that warm and wet mouth. It felt so good "Jim, I---I must---"</p><p>Jim might have sensed Spock's desire, because  he was gently squeezing his testicles and rolling them in their tightended sac, which caused Spock to cry out.</p><p>Spock could not help as his hips began to stutter as waves of pleasure began to consume him. Finally, Spock reached his peak.</p><p>"Ashayam!"</p><p>He came into Jim's willing and waiting mouth. His hand grabbing at the sheets beneath him. He was breathing heavily with soft moans, as the afterglow took over and he layed back against the pillows, completely limp.</p><p>Jim got up and stripped off the rest of his clothing. He got up on the bed, covering Spock's body with his.</p><p>Spock took Jim's swollen penis into his hand and he gently squeezed.</p><p>"Is there something you wish to do, Thy'la?" Spock asks. His own penis beginning to show signs of life at the heat and pulse of life in his hand.</p><p>Jim looked away with a blush, but he was smiling and nodding his head "Yes,I want to be inside you, if you want to of course" Jim says. This made Spock Shiffer. "I do want that,Jim. So very much" Spock murmurs.</p><p>Jim shuddered and leaned down to press a few kisses on Spock's neck and lips.</p><p>Spock sighed as Jim left bite marks and love bites over his neck and collarbone.</p><p>As Jim's exploration reached his Stomach, his cock was swollen yet again, leaking pre cum. Jim gave the head a quick lick, that made Spock catch is breath.</p><p>Jim slicked his fingers up with Spock's natural lubrication. "You ready?" Jim asks. Spock nods, offering him a smile and relaxed into the sheets,  as the pad of Jim's finger stroked over his hole.</p><p>"This what you want, my love?"</p><p>"Yes," Spock replies, with a hiss through his teeth, lifting his hips, so that Jim's finger penetrated him.</p><p>"Eager," Jim teased as he leaned down to kiss him softly "As you wish,baby"</p><p>Jim laid down beside him, reaching back between his legs and pushed his finger inside him to the knuckle. Spock shuddered.</p><p>Jim's finger was slipping in and out of him easily, when Spock gave his premission, he slipped in another finger inside him.</p><p>Spock couldn't help but steal a kiss as Jim began to scissor him open.</p><p>Spock broke the kiss, moaning deep in his throat, pulling Jim against him, clinging to him for dear life, as his prostate was stroked  ruthlessly.</p><p>"Jim!" Spock cried out, as the burn of the finger pushed his pleasure higher "Oh, Jim!"</p><p>"Yes, love" Jim murmures and places a chaste kiss on Spock's mouth. "Are you gonna come for me, Ki'diwa?"</p><p>Spock let out a soft whine as he bucked up into Jim, working himself to orgasm.</p><p>"Jim, please come inside me" Spock pleads</p><p>"Oh yes, baby" Jim says</p><p>Jim straddles him again and slicked his cock up and lined himself up with Spock's hole.</p><p>"Jim. Please I need you" Spock begs</p><p>Jim pushes in slowly and Spock pulled Jim's head down so their foreheads touched "I love you, love" Spock whispers </p><p>"Love you too, sweetheart" Jim whispers back.</p><p>Jim began to rock his hips slowly, moaning low in his throat.</p><p>Spock mewles desparately, placing a clumsy kiss on Jim's lips.</p><p>"Ashaya," Spock choked out, closing his eyes  as Jim kissed his neck."Oh, please"</p><p>"I know, baby" Jim crooned, hitching Spock's kniees higher up his waist, as he start a series of slow teasingly deep thrusts. </p><p>Jim was above him, around him and inside him. They are finally one. Belonging to each other.</p><p>"Ashayam, please do not stop" spock pleads. Spock impaled himself desperately on Jim's cock.</p><p>Jim fucked into him faster and harder. "Oh! Fuck, Spock!"</p><p>They came together</p><p>Later, Jim was laying in the arms of the man he loves. His head resting on Spock's chest.</p><p>"I love you,so very much" Jim whispers<br/>
"And I you" Spock whispers back</p><p>The next morning spock told Jim about their bond. But for now their yearning was soothed. Now they had each other. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>